Briefing: Operation Bait-and-Switch 2
Darkmount - Observation Deck Floor to ceiling windows encircle this empty level at the pinnacle of Darkmount. From this vantage point one can see the whole of the Polyhex Greater Co-Prosperity Sphere stretching out dark and glittering at the foot of the tower, and the planet curving away beyond in all directions. Someone with particularly keen vision could make out the Warrens to the south, Magnaron to the southeast, the Liberation Arch to the southwest, the Northern Highway to the west and the Northern Crossroads to the east. Shockwave stands still near the one of the near invisible windows that overlook Polyhex. It is night time, and there are thousands of tiny lights making up the cityscape far below, and hundreds filling the air zipping back and forth at a high speed. Polyhex is as orderly as it should be, unlike the chaotic and unruly nature of the Decepticons' adopted settlement, Crystal City. Perhaps it is this comparison that Shockwave is contemplating as he stares out, completely unmoving. The rest of the observation deck has some Decepticons enjoying the view, either star gazing or chatting among each other. The lighting is set low, but the earliest glimmer of Alpha Centauri B is starting to appear on the horizon far off towards Magnaron. From up here it's very hard to tell that this is the heart of the most ruthless and evil Empire the galaxy has ever known. "There you are!" remarks the current owner of that empire, from somewhere immediately beneath the observation deck. Galvatron rises up through the hole in the floor which leads into the hollow atrium below; convenient access for Decepticons, convenient bottomless pit to kick special Autobots into after showing them around the place. "Contemplating your position? Where is Triggerhappy? I have a task for him which will be suited to your skills." Speaking of Triggerhappy, he appears in the skies just above the observation deck, having just arrived in the atmosphere from lower orbit. It was nice, being able to fly in space, once you got used to it. Descending quickly toward the deck, he transforms in midair before touching down near Galvatron and Shockwave. The Targetmaster throws a sharp salute in a show of respect to both superior officers, before giving the customary "Hail Galvatron!" Shockwave turns away from the 360 window as he hears Galvatron's voice. "Calculating the destruction of the Autobot cause," he replies, optic flashing. Other Decepticons are now glancing in their directions nervously. Before he can answer the second question, it gets answered for him in the form of Triggerhappy's arrival from the sky. All others present, save one, join in with the salute and 'hail Galvatron'. It is a momentary break to the otherwise quiet atmosphere of the observation deck. Galvatron says, "Ah, on time, Triggerhappy. Good, I hate to wait," Galvatron says by way of acknowledgement, in spite of the fact that he makes others wait on him all the time. "You recall the most recent wayward Quintesson, of course. The one who subverted my dead Insecticons! Have you looked in on Kickback of late?"" "Kickback..." Triggerhappy shrugs. "Nah, can't say I have." To be honest, the idea of a ressurected Kickback is kind of creepy, even to someone like Triggerhappy. "I do have plans--er, ideas. As far as this Quintesson guy." Shockwave at least must have read the memos that had been posted a while back. "Scorn and Buzzkill's reports on Kickback indicate he has fit into the new Decepticon-Insecticon dynamic well," Shockwave states. Alpha Centauri B has just finished its conquest of the Cybertronian horizon, and the sudden light floods the observation deck, leaving Shockwave and any others by the window silhouetted. Only his optic is readily visible to those before him. "I do not believe he is a plant. Triggerhappy, enlighten the Commander on your plans." Shockwave already knows about them, of course. "Yesss," muses Galvatron. "I've heard as much." He turns to Shockwave and explains impatiently, "Soundwave tells me that in spite of his best efforts at interrogating Kickback, he can extract nothing of military value. PreSUMably this means Kickback has no knowledge of value, which should not surprise me, but it DOES mean we will have to take a different tack at catching this Quintesson. Kickback, refresh us on the SALIENT points of your idea." Triggerhappy nods and continues. "Well, you remember what happened a few deca-cycles back, right? With the humans' pet Quintesson. He disappeared suddenly, then reappeared. Supposedly this Archaeonix guy had a way of summoning him while he was traveling on a space bridge. So...my idea--er, our idea," he corrects himself, probably at Blowpipe's demand. "--was to somehow make my e-sig look like Apocryphacius', or that of another Quintesson in order to trick him into snatching me from a spacebridge and summoning me to wherever it was he took the other one. That way, we could figure out where he's based out of, and what kinds of resources he has--because right now we don't know slag about him." Ravage was here? Was not here? It's always hard to tell, especially when the light is offering such a wonderfully dazzling display of them across the walls, crevasses, and even those gathered. However, if one were to look near the silhouetted Shockwave, there is another form seated casually just to the right and slightly behind, crimson optics glowing dimly as he listens. "Commendable creativity," Galvatron remarks. "So, Shockwave. I'm sure this is within your capacity. If you had access to the Autobots' own Quintesson, or at least observations and recordings of its... emissions, I would HOPE you could create some way to duplicate that effect on Triggerhappy here." Shockwave continues where Triggerhappy left off. "...upon arriving at Archaeonix's base of operations, Triggerhappy would feign ignorance and, depending on the circumstances he finds himself in, either destroy the Quintesson and the base or flee into space. Meanwhile, once Triggerhappy fails to arrive at the receiving spacebridge terminus, the Absolution will carry out a timed exit from hyperspace near the dyson ring." We all remember the dyson ring, right? "From the small amount of intel we were able to extract from Kickback, that is where we suspect Archaeonix's base of operations is located." Left unsaid is the sheer size of the ring, and what would happen should the Absolution be unable to pick up Triggerhappy within the system... or if their guess is simply wrong and the dyson ring has nothing to do with it. At Galvatron's challenge, Shockwave replies, "It is doable, but I would stress that Archaeonix's technology outpaces ours by generations, and his time displacement abilities makes his capabilities and reaction to this infiltration unpredictable." “Right." Triggerhappy nods at Shockwave's words. "We know he's way beyond us. But I think this is our best bet because it banks on his one weakness: Because he's so far ahead of us, he's got to be overconfident. He probably thinks of us as a bunch of maintenance drones or something. That there's absolutely nothing we could ever do to outwit him or cause him any kind of trouble that he couldn't just fix up in a few short breems..." The Targetmaster glances around the room, searching for...someone. Yes. There he is. Ravage's crimson optics glow through the shadows. "Something else I didn't mention in the memo--I thought maybe Ravage could come with me. Hide in my cockpit or something. While tricking the Quint and creating a diversion is something I can easily pull off, the recon part might be better suited to someone like him." he says, indicating the shadowed Casseticon. "He could slip away to gather intel or sabotage stuff while I distract the tentacle-bot." Ravage looks up at Shockwave, then to Galvatron. "Perhaps triggering a mock solar flare would cover up any possible use of replicated transmissions. Given proper time and analysis -focused analysis- a suitable facsimile could be created with intentional flaws that mimic distortion and interferrence from such cosmic events." He looks at the freshly sharpened claws. "As for afixing a location within the dyson ring, perhaps a module that imitated a common, low emissions satellite or probe could be released. If a similar construction is utilized, and the frequency is carefully chosen and timed to emit, then expire, at a precise time, it could be released by Triggerhappy to pinpoint his location. The window would be small, however. Precision would be key. That would also serve as a quick validation that things are on course. If the Absolution were to arrive and not receive a signal, it is in the wrong spot." Galvatron points out, "Shockwave is right, this time. We should expect that if Triggerhappy is collected by the Quintesson, he will be immediately found out. But you, Ravage, have the skills not to be discovered. I want you to go as Triggerhappy's 'ride-along.' You will investigate the Quintesson's ship or base, as the case may be, and find where he has been hiding himself and the other two Insecticons. Cripple his base and troops if possible, but above all return with the information. Your secondary objective is to recover Triggerhappy. Your third, to recover the Insecticons. And your fourth, to assassinate the Quintesson." "Arrogance *is* standard among Quintessons," Shockwave confirms. Though he gives no sign of it, he is well aware of the irony of Decepticons chiding others for their arrogance. As Alpha Centauri B rises, the glittering lights of the city slowly become dimmer by comparison, until they're washed out entirely. Even in the light, Polyhex is no less clean, no less orderly, and as far as Shockwave is concerned, no less perfect. To Ravage, he says, "Stellar communications is within the mission parameters, but the fact remains: Triggerhappy may simply be out of range of communication, or days, weeks, or months away by fastest FTL. These risk, however, have been deemed to be within acceptable limits." Shockwave knows better than to talk about 'acceptable risks' in front of any Decepticons for whom the risk applies to /them/, but Triggerhappy isn't your average Decepticon in this regard. "The assassination of the Quintesson should be higher in the list of priorities," he says. "I prefer that he remain alive so that the very Insecticons he stole from me can flay him at MY command!" replies Galvatron, firmly. Triggerhappy shrugs, finding Shockwave's last comment rather interesting. Does he simply have some rationale that caused him to come to the conclusion that killing Archaeonix is more important, or does he actually have some kind of vengeful lust against the Quint? He doesn't say anything about this, however. "I know it's risky, but like I said it's our best shot because it exploits the one weakness he's bound to have. Besides, if someone doesn't stop him, I think we all know what his endgame is bound to be. And Primus knows the Autobots don't have the struts to send one of their people to do something like this." Ravage turns an ear towards Galvatron as he listens to the listed objectives, optics studying the light show through the windows. "Understood." He falls silent as Shockwave speaks in turn. "Acceptable risks, I would be inclined to agree, however the assassination...I find suitable within the list of priorities. This would stir a hornets' nest in response, and not having a secure means of delivering the objectives above it would mean all, save one, would fail." He pauses. "However...if I may make a formal request, deactivation of the failsafe protocol installed by Overlord. If...things fail, I would rather not be turned into a weapon, but I would also prefer the failsafes to activate due to extrenuating circumstance and default to failure. Of course, covert will be the desired mode of operations, I assure you. As for the Autobots, they are far too concerned with other fields of operation to worry about a Quintesson threat." "I trust your expertise, Ravage," Galvatron replies approvingly. "You so rarely fail me. Shockwave will see that Logistics personnel are tasked to equip and adjust you in whatever ways you see fit. Buzzkill and Harrow should be available." It's the former. The Quintesson is simply too dangerous to keep alive, and has proven his ability to escape the Decepticons' grasp time and time again. "As you command, Galvatron," Shockwave states as the leader sets down the law regarding the priorities of the mission. At Ravage's comment, he finally moves by glancing down at the Cassetticon. "Failsafe?" he asks. Ravage looks at Shockwave. "Old history, no longer worth the storage space that houses it." He looks back at Galvatron. "I shall think on requirements. Standard demolitions should suffice, other devices for use can be acquired on station. However, due to their advanced nature, perhaps something to augment my own ability to break into systems and disturb, or override, their programming would be ideal." "Shockwave will evaluate the mission details," says Galvatron, waving dismissively. "Or delegate it to Contrail. Either way." He eyes Triggerhappy expectantly in case he should have any questions or remarks. Triggerhappy nods, listening to Ravage and Shockwave. "Assassination could be attempted if it seems like something we could pull off. But I think for now we have take this step by step. We have to figure out what exactly we're against before we try to kill it." He pauses, then glances up at Shockwave. "Sir, would you need me to bring the humans' pet to you for examination?" Shockwave stares at Ravage for a few moments longer, wondering just what this 'old history' amounts to. Finally, though, he turns to Triggerhappy. "Affirmative. If Apocryphacius's whereabouts are known to Archaeonix then he will not believe it is him being transported," Shockwave states. Oh God capture RP. "Good point," Triggerhappy answers. "Though if we're lucky, he won't even bother double-checking himself--I mean I guess if we wanted to be extra careful, we could find some way to obscure his signal from other Quints." The Targetmaster smirks, then stands. "Well...am I missing anything else?" he asks, glancing around at the others. Shockwave is silent. Apparently not as far as he's concerned, but Galvatron or Ravage might have some ideas. Ravage shakes his head. "I know my objectives. All that remains is execution." He dims his optics as the glare from the light outside hits. Cursed light. "As for Apocrypacius, he did respond to the threats on earth. Drawing him out could be an easy affair, if played correctly." "Good," Galvatron replies, crisply. "Execute as you see fit. Good luck to both of you." He turns back to the hatch in the floor, to descend.